Computer software applications allow users to create a variety of documents to assist them in work, education, and leisure. For example, popular word processing applications allow users to create letters, articles, books, memoranda, and the like. Spreadsheet applications allow users to store, manipulate, print, and display a variety of alpha-numeric data. Such applications have a number of well-known strengths, including rich editing, formatting, printing, calculation, and offline editing.
Most modern computer software applications do not contain all necessary programming for providing the functionality of the software application at application boot-up time. Most computer software applications are associated with a number of separate components or individual modular routines that have been compiled and that have been dynamically linked to the software application, and are ready to use with the software application or with other components of the software application upon being “called” by the software application. Such components take a variety of forms, including components known as dynamic-link libraries (dll), which are executable files or routines stored separately from the software application and which are loaded by the software application only when they are needed.
Various software development models have been developed for using individual modular software routines, such as the so-called component object model or COM, which allows for the building of the software application from individual modular routines that may be plugged in, or unplugged, to a larger software application when needed.
Such systems allow for individual modular software routines to be held in storage until they are needed so that they do not unnecessarily consume memory and processing time. Other advantages of such software systems include the ability of software developers to make changes or corrections to individual components without affecting the overall programs to which they are associated. Moreover, using a component object modeling system for building software applications allows software developers to use individual software components in multiple software applications.
An example of an individual component includes a component responsible for drawing a graphical user interface, such as a toolbar, that may be used for drawing the same toolbar on a number of software applications. Other examples include Extensible Markup Language (XML) programs, Extensible Markup Language transformation programs, or any sub-routine that may be downloaded to, and associated with, a software application for which it may provide some type of support or functionality.
A typical implementation of a software application using a variety of modular software routines or components requires that a software application, along with all required components, be shipped to the end user for downloading on to the end user's local computer. If the software application developer later finds an error in the programming of an individual component, typically the user must receive a repair or “patch” from the software developer that must be installed on the end user's computer to repair the error in the programming of the component. Unfortunately, the repair or “patch” must be sent to every user who has purchased, downloaded, and/or installed the software application using the defective component.
Another exemplary implementation of software applications using modular software routines include documents that are enabled to use the functionality of those modular routines to add special or “smart” functionality to the documents. For example, a user may need an additional software component or set of components to add help content or additional document actions to the existing functionality of the application being used to create and edit the document. Unfortunately, adding additional components or sets of components requires the user to receive an installation package and install the new components in order to add the new or enhanced functionality.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.